Angel or Demon
by simply emotion
Summary: Here's a different look at the begining of Soul Reaver. Watching the changing events through the eyes of a different person. . .


Angel or Demon  
  
Half Breed: Raziel's other Story  
  
Warning: This is not a romantic love story between some made up character that represent me, and Raziel. I can't picture Raziel loving anyone, so don't worry. Though there is a OC girl in this story, she's only there for plot bunnies. And I can assure you, she's not the half dead goth or the hyper chiccy clinging to Raziels arm at every waking hour. . . After the first chapter, you might find her a little interesting.   
  
Written by: KSS  
  
I don't own any of the characters Except Ula `Rangi' Kyna. She is my creation and will not by used without my written permission.   
  
~  
  
The age of vampires had come, the humans nearly extinct save for the few who had baracaded themselves inside impenetrable forts. Though very few lived, some still bravely fought against the vampire rulers and their clans. They were vampire slayers. But in this realm, vampire slayers weren't just humans. Some were Angels. . . others were demons. But it didn't matter who they were or what species, because all was doomed anyway. One death would change everything and send the world crashing down into the debts of nothingness. And one person who saw the future through naive eyes. It was her tale, and his destiny that could change the outcome of the dreary future.   
  
And this is the beginning. In the realm of vampires and humans, a kingdom lay in tatters and ruins, the aftermath of the great war between the living and dead. And however ironic it seemed, death won both ways. The walls stained long ago with human blood now crumbled in its ominous sovereign. This was now the Kain's land, his castle and his lair. Vampires of all forms lurked within the shadows, waiting for those brave vampire slayers who dared venture into this place in high hopes of killing Kain himself. And when they did come, death was their reward, for the vampire grew hungry with lack of blood and humans to feed upon.   
  
But one person who held the stealth of vampires them selves deceived these vampires and went unnoticed in the darkness.   
  
Crimson eyes peered from the shadows of his Majesties, Kain's throne room. Silent as the breeze that shuffled through the open crags. The lurker had set eyes on the vampire brothers, the creations of Kain, the rulers of the ten vampire clans. They were awaiting to see their fellow brother, Raziel, emerge from his transformation. Eager to see what new features the pretty vampire had acquired. Along beside dark strands of hair and the perfectly formed face, and those dark lips every female wished to be kissed by.   
  
A smirk formed on the lurker lips, as it watched the living dead beings stand at attention like the slaves they were, slaves to the king that sat proudly on a throne of ivory skulls.   
  
There was a loud creak the echoed through the large chamber, as the door opened. And the Vampires turned and regarded their simbling, their arms dangling by their sides, or crossed against their chest. Inhuman eyes locked on the dark form of their brother, as he protruded from the shadows of the large arc.   
  
Kain hissed through his teeth as he saw his most powerful creation enter the throne room. His creation. . .HIS. He owned Raziel, the one who most vampires envied for his deadly beauty.   
  
Raziel, his beautiful vampire glowed in his view, but no longer beautiful to Kains eyes. Raziel wore the same features, but jutting out from his back were demonic wings folded at his shoulders.   
  
His anger seething in his skin, Kain stood angrily, his ready on the hilt of his sword, the Soul Reaver.  
  
There was no mistake, even the eyes of vampire rulers, Raziel was to die. When one went into that prolonged slumber from which the body slowly changed, no one was ever allowed to evolve into something more powerful than the king of vampires. Raziel bore wings upon his back, a feature that no other vampire had. He was more powerful then Kain himself, most likely.   
  
Kain silently walked over to his loyal follower that knelt at his feet , his clawed talons tracing over the tips of Raziel's wings, drawing small traces of blood in the precious, newly formed skin.  
  
He would just have to stop this power before he rose above all. Kain's talons rested on the frail bones, young and not yet strong enough to fly, preparing to tear these traits from the body before him. When a voice shot out from the darkness.  
  
"You disappoint me."A feminine voice yet strong said piercing the quiet expectations of the blood thirsty dead. . And all eyes darted across the room, to where the voice had come from. "I would have thought the all mighty vampire king would have sensed me here."   
  
Kain growled, his finger pointing accusingly at the shadow that now formed before them. And the small physique took a step from the shadows, so pride in her walk, it was nearly frighting. "How dares enter my chamber without my permission?" His voice strong and powerful. So angry that any human being would have fallen to the floor crying, begging for mercy. Kain's talons gripping the Soul Reaver.  
  
The Vampire brothers backed away in fear. Kain never drew the Soul Reaver in anger, and let anyone live.  
  
Yet the lurker seemed un afraid. His or her face still hidden.  
  
"I expected more, but this was easy as hell." the voice was definitely female. And she emerged fully, and the gaspes around her un deniable, a human female. . . daring to raise her voice to the Lord Kain. But her eyes her glowing red, fierce and brave, purple haire cascadinh down tanned shoulders.   
  
She looked only to be a child. No more then sixteen or seventeen.  
  
"What is this!?" Kain demanded, Raziel momentarily forgotten.  
  
This was no ordinary defiant human from the looks of her. She wore a silver and black tank top, that dipped very low in the back, leaving her upper back, bare. Dark silver cargo pants, with strange black and green knee braces over them. Chains dangled from the braces, and the sides of her pants, small but deadly sharp blades hooked to the ends of them. A studded belt was strapped across her stomach, hiding the sun kissed skin of finely toned abs. A black onyx in the center. Leather boots where hidden by the long trim of her pants, and as she walked, the flutter of her black cape endowed with a bloody crimson marking Kain recognized all too well.   
  
The smirk growing on her pale lips was unmistakable as she strode to stand before the Lord Vampire who towered above her.   
  
"You know, Kain, I was thinking. . . Raziel is too pretty to kill, you know? Wings or not, I wouldn't kill him like you were about to do just now. "She held her index finger to the corner of her lips, paused and then spoke once more. "Trust me, I can see the future. It wouldn't be wise."  
  
Raziel stood, black eyes boring a hole through the intruder. Though his face was emotionless, dead eyes wary, he contemplated her strong words in the back of his mind. But like everyone else in the dank room, he did not understand their full meaning.   
  
"He'll kill you, you know. Even the swirling abyss can't kill him. The Elder has gifted him with powers you can never hope to have. He's the angel of Death."  
  
And so the Reaver was drawn, prepared to strike her down with deadly inhuman force. But in one quick movement, the girl ducked to the side and twisted behind Kain, so fast he didn't even see her.  
  
The King turned around quickly, his arm ready to slice her in two, but the blade was no longer in his grasp.  
  
Before him stood the girl, sword in hand, staring defiantly at Kain.  
  
"I believe this belongs to me"She laughed, twirling the sword in her hand as if it were a play thing.   
  
The vampires eyes became a look of disbelief. She was given Kains wrath and yet she still lived. A human. . .a girl. This was preposterous! What forces were at work here, that a child could stand so long against their Lord. She would die, soon. And yet, the confident look on the girls face sent a doubt into the mind of one vampire. Turel.   
  
But the young vampire leader was silent, even as the girl mocked Kain with utmost disrespect. 


End file.
